


Pieces

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Island (2011), Merlin (TV), Parked (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意看标签！这可是篇水仙文啊……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

1.

“我保证，我会还钱的。我们是朋友，不是么？”

“Cathal，Cathal……”

“我保证，真的。”

“你让我很难办。”

“我不会拖欠很久的！求你了！求你……”

泛着海岛湿气和混合着咸味寒风的夜晚，纯黑沥青铺就的地面上围聚着一伙人。如果仔细去看的话，就会看见在以这群人围成的圈子当中，一个穿着黄绿色外套的青年人正蜷缩在地上，周围是没有间断的踢踹。试图护住头部的双臂被人一脚踢开，棕色皮肤的男人蓄着力朝他的胸口踹了一脚，青年便本能地曲起身体。

闷哼声很快就顺着踢打声混进空气，打手们的叫骂夹杂着粗鄙的性暗示，站在后方的男人就咧开嘴角冷笑了一声。被称作Cathal的青年人眼角泛起泪光，打手们的腿脚毫不客气地踢中腹部的时候，他紧闭的牙关还是不时泻出了吃痛的呼声。

某个带着帽子的家伙一脚踹上了他的脸，Cathal的眼球上翻了一会儿，血液顺着嘴角流出来。他并没有再做什么抵抗，甚至连基本的防卫动作都不再出现。打手们的低笑声沙哑地流出喉咙，他们开始享受每次出脚之后人体因为非条件反射出现的抽搐，地上的家伙这时候看起来更像是个被弄坏了的娃娃。

“停下。”站在后面久久没有出声的男人终于开口，打手们后退了一点，为青年留出了一些空间。“不过Cathal，你说得没错。我们是朋友。”男人的右手伸进西装口袋，从里面掏出针管和橡皮管。

“不要……不要……拜托……不要……”原本躺在地上形同死尸的身体终于出现了反应，青年的脸上露出恐惧的表情。瘦削的肢体缓缓向后挪动，尽管是完全无用的躲避，但当你看向那双海蓝色的眸子的时候，你或许还是会相信，此时此刻的Cathal是用尽了所有力量的。

“别这样。你看，我把你当朋友，你不该不领情。”男人走到青年身边蹲下来，为他挽起袖子，绑好橡皮管，成功地进行了一次注射。“我也不希望你在这么冷的天一个人在车里忍受疼痛，你说是吧？”男人站起身理了理西装的褶皱，“这次的量也会记在账里，我再给你一个礼拜。听见了么？”

躺在地上的青年人没有回答，他的瞳孔扩散开来，像是快要死去了。

男人冷笑了两声，转过身准备离开。某个家伙最后朝Cathal踢了一脚，却发现他们的老大站在原地没有动。

他当然没有动，事实上他张大了眼睛，整个肩膀都因为眼前出现的人僵硬起来。

有一瞬间男人想要问问这个人是谁，但对方的眼神让他闭上了嘴巴。他不确定地转过头看了看地上半死的家伙，再次看清面前的人的时候就皱起了眉头。

停车场清冷的灯光下，穿着粗布衣裳的黑发男人只是站在毒贩们的面前静静地看着他们。他并没有说话，甚至没有做出任何示威的动作或是露出这样的表情。他的双手随意地垂在身体两侧，接着抬了抬下巴。

没有人可以说自己在此时是没有畏惧的。

黑发男人年轻的脸庞下像是藏着某种不为人知的力量，紧紧扼住每个人的咽喉。他们怔怔地看着这个与地面上被他们威胁过的家伙一模一样的面容，却发现自己完全无法提起相同的气势。毒贩们的脸色慢慢变得苍白，额头上逐渐密集起来的汗珠随着微小的动作滴落。他们的眼中冒起血丝，仿佛在男人与他们之间，有某根看不见的绳索缠住了他们的脖子。

直到那种被称作窒息的感觉突然在一瞬间消失，男人们才拔起腿飞奔着离开，没再回头看一眼。

2.

“我~要~回~家~”黄绿色外套的青年人几乎将整个身体的力量都靠在了他身旁的男人身上，嘴里含含糊糊的爱尔兰强调带着愉快的唱腔，明明额角还留着被暴打过的淤青，他却丝毫没有正在忍受疼痛的人的表情。“Cathal……要……回家！”他咧开嘴笑起来，呵呵个不停。

“Cathal要去医院。”与他拥有同样相貌的男人脸上露出无奈的表情，但双手还是刻意绕开了他身上受伤的部位，搂着他走下去。

“Cathal不去医院。Cathal不喜欢医院。Cathal要回家。”Cathal把脸埋进男人的脖子里，声音还是嘻嘻哈哈哈的。药劲似乎已经完全上来了，他看起来就像个开心的疯子。

“别闹，你需要治疗。”男人尽力维持着耐心，年轻的面容上带着不符合年龄的老成。

“你叫什么名字？”Cathal伸出舌头舔了舔他的脖子，“你长得真好看，你叫什么名字？”

男人轻笑一声摇了摇头，刻意压低声线嘀咕了一句“不是长得一样么”之后便回答道，“我叫Merlin.”

“Merlin？魔法师Merlin？”Cathal突然直起身子，张大眼睛像是发现了珍宝的孩子。

“是是是，魔法师Merlin. 我们可以去医院了？”Merlin按住他的肩膀挑挑眉毛。

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“Cathal不喜欢医院……”青年人低下头，表情突然黯淡下去，“Cathal要回家。Merlin，你要是真的是大法师Merlin的话，能带我回家么？”Cathal抬起头来对上Merlin的眼睛，有那么一瞬间Merlin几乎都要以为Cathal的药劲儿已经过去了。他甚至觉得站在他面前的并不是那个每天都可以呵呵傻笑，对路过停车场的人们恶作剧的家伙了。他只是太久没回家了而已——就跟他自己一样。

 

但是当Cathal和Merlin一起站在那栋摇摇欲坠的房子门前的时候，Cathal却并不想进去。药劲已经完全冲上来，他整个人都瘫在了Merlin怀里，可他还是流着眼泪一遍一遍地说不要进去。

Merlin把他拖到了空地另一头的破木屋里。

屋子里的摆设乱得要命，这似乎是Cathal家的储物间。在绕过了所有碍事的杂物之后，Merlin终于找到了可以让两个人容身的一小片空间。但是这时候的Merlin已经完全没有力气了。他的双腿突然失去支撑一般地倒下，Cathal也就毫不客气地摔在了他身上。

“嗷……”Merlin吃痛地叫了一声，还没来得及把Cathal推开就被对方按住了双手。

“Cathal？”Merlin试探地问了一句，Cathal没有回答。“你哪里不舒服么？”对方逐渐急促起来的呼吸声让Merlin皱起眉头，他试着挪动了一下被固定的双手，却发现Cathal的力气惊人的大。

“Merlin……”Cathal埋下脸去吻Merlin的脖子，Merlin的表情这才变得警觉。

“Cathal！你干什么？”他张大眼睛，却发现对方完全无视了他的问题。“Cathal！停下！”

Merlin的制止并没有起到什么作用，Cathal抬起手扯开了Merlin的衣领，丰腴的唇瓣覆上Merlin苍白的胸口，每一次吮吸都留下一个粉色的痕迹。木屋里没有灯光，陈旧的摆设还泛着灰尘的气味，Cathal慢慢加快的呼吸声打破了这里长久的平静，那些被封尘已久的杂物似乎都在这一刻感染上了情色的气息。Merlin趁机按住Cathal的肩膀，想要把他推开。但每当拉开了微小的距离之后Cathal就会重新伏下来，更加用力地啃咬他。他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的乳首。

Merlin的双腿也挣扎起来，他试图用膝盖把Cathal从身上踢下去，但Cathal趁机滑进了他双腿之间的位置，借着Merlin的力道把自己牢牢固定在了他的腿间。

“Cathal！你不能……”话没说完Cathal就吻上了他的嘴唇。毫无忌惮地啃咬着Merlin嘴唇的同时，舌头也极具攻击性地占领了他的口腔。Merlin的喉咙里发出了唔唔的闷哼，所有可以用力的部位都失去了发力的方向。

Cathal用一只手将Merlin的双手在他头上固定，另一只手则撕开了Merlin的裤子。他支起上半身，左手慌慌张张地解开裤子拉链后，掏出了肿胀得发红的分身。

Merlin抬起一只腿，试图用最后的努力挣脱Cathal的束缚，但这似乎只是让Cathal的行为变得更加方便了。Cathal用一只手握住分身，刚刚把首端顶上Merlin的后穴，Merlin的眼睛就变成了金色。

Cathal的脸被药劲烧成了红色，他埋下脸去吻Merlin的嘴唇。法师的唇瓣似乎带着馨甜的味道，海洛因般的让人上瘾。下身的异物感让Merlin张大眼睛，流过全身的魔法把眸子烧成金色，被魔法润滑的下身毫无阻碍地接纳了Cathal的男根。

“啊……”叫声被卡在了Merlin的喉咙口。Cathal提起腰肢加快了身体的律动。他的分身满满地挤在Merlin的体内，魔法的润滑减少了阻力，却没有足够扩张Merlin的内壁。

Cathal将分身抽出，挺进，每一次的摩擦都将快感如电流般地窜上脊椎。他紧紧含住Merlin的嘴唇，舌头的每一个探入都与下身的撞击频率相同。漫长的吻和过于剧烈的运动终于遇上了需要呼吸的空隙，Cathal分开了两人的嘴唇，将眼睛埋进了Merlin的脖子。

如果这时候有一个同样拥有魔法的巫师站在这里，他一定会惊异于空气里浓郁得快要稀出的魔法力量。但Cathal并不知道这些，他并不知道Merlin在他第一次吻上了对方的嘴唇的时候就释放出了用来攻击他的魔法。只是那些魔法全都绕开了他的身体，聚集在了他背后的某个点上。

他当然也不知道，因为跟母亲吵架而冲到自己的小天地里来的Calum正站在门口，看着一次一次挺入Merlin体内的哥哥发出沙哑的喘息，而因为身上男人的律动而支离破碎的Merlin，晃动得像个漂亮的布娃娃。

你见过因为电流不稳而闪烁起来的灯泡么？

此时此刻，Merlin的眼睛看起来就是那样。原本湛蓝湛蓝的眸子在Cathal失去节奏的撞击中一下一下地闪动着金色的光芒，仿佛只要侧耳去听，都可以听见每一次闪烁中，亮起和熄灭时的嘶嘶声。

被金光染得发亮的泪水从Merlin眼角滑落，维持了1512年的处子之身在这一刻被自己的灵魂碎片攻破，苍白的四肢在此刻脱力般地瘫在地上，张大的眼眶像是失去了生气。

Cathal的呻吟声扬高了一些，他昂起脖子，四肢撑着身体跪坐起来。他将分身抽得几乎完全离开Merlin的身体，再用力插回去，身体上因暴打而留下的淤青发出剧烈的阵痛，但喉咙里嘶哑的高潮声盖过了原本的痛呼。在Cathal的精液一阵阵冲进Merlin体内的时候，Merlin的精液也高高地冲上了他的小腹。是的，他们就像是与彼此融为了一体一般地，同时射精了。

我一定是疯了。

Cathal想着，我跟自己来了一场性爱。

 

3.

“你知道么？哥哥他回来过了。他怕我因为见不到他而想念他，所以在家里留下了一个跟他长得一模一样的娃娃。”

这是Calum在那晚之后最喜欢告诉别人的故事，可是没有人听他说了什么，他们都指着他大笑，像是嘲笑他是个傻子。但是他们没有真的说他是个傻子，所以Calum不能对他们发脾气。

不过Calum还是喜欢自己的故事，所以他逢人便说，“哥哥留下的娃娃好漂亮，他的名字叫Merlin。”

没有人相信他，但是他不在乎。

“Merlin，你的眼睛为什么会变成金色的呢？”Calum跪在Merlin身边，哥哥留下的娃娃一直躺在地上——他的小仓库的地上，这意味着这个娃娃从今以后就是他的了。

“Merlin，你不回答我是因为你生气了么？”Calum对着他笑。Merlin还是没有回话，他只是望着他，脸上是不怎么开心的表情。“可是你肯定不是对我生气。你生气是因为你快没电了，对吧？那天哥哥给你充完电之后，你还能说话的。”

“Merlin，Merlin，你为什么跟哥哥长得一样？”Calum伸出手来摸摸他的脸，Merlin侧过头躲开了。“哥哥是怕我见不到他会想他，所以把你做成他的样子留下来陪我玩，是吧？”

Calum侧过身躺在Merlin旁边，伸出手把Merlin抱住了。他穿着Calum给他换上的衣服，那是一件尺码过大的运动衫，腿上套着柔软舒适的棉布裤子。“Merlin，我想看你眼睛变金的样子，你能再给我看看么？”Calum对着他的耳朵问道。

Merlin没有回答，他甚至没有看向他。Calum抿抿嘴巴，把Merlin抱得更紧了。“你知道么，我喜欢树林是因为我可以听见树林里的一切。我听见树叶在说话，小草在说话，虫子在说话，石头也在说话。他们都跟我说话，但是别人听不见。”Calum低声说着，嘴里的热气呼在Merlin的颧骨上。他没有注意到Merlin的眼眶张大了些，不过Merlin随即又恢复了原本的表情。

在Cathal对他做了那件事之后，他的魔法像是被从身体里洗净了，只留下一个空空荡荡的躯壳，挂着一点金色的残余。

Calum把一只腿压到Merlin身上，手臂紧紧环住了Merlin的肩膀。他撅了撅嘴巴，唇瓣若有若无地划过Merlin的脸颊。Calum的脸突然烧红了些。

“Merlin，我难受。”

Merlin皱起眉头，他不知道Calum是什么意思，但是随即他就张大了眼睛，因为右腿挨着Calum的地方突然出现了一个明显的硬挺。他突然明白了Calum所谓的难受指的是什么，而这个理由让Merlin惊慌起来。

“Calum，你最好立刻离开。”

Calum没有离开。他支起身子，凑过来吻Merlin的嘴唇。

他把自己的唇瓣覆上去与Merlin的相接，重重地咂出一个响声之后抬起头来看Merlin的眼睛，对方的眼里出现了愤怒。

“Merlin……”Calum低声叫他的名字。他再次低下头，含住了Merlin的双唇。这次的吻显得成熟得多，但也情色得多。他小心翼翼地撬开Merlin的牙齿，再一点一点深入进去，吮吸起Merlin的舌尖。Merlin的嘴唇像是烧着火，一下子就能把Calum点燃起来。

但越是吻得深入，下身的紧绷感就越是明显。Calum皱起眉头，浑身都被点着的感觉并不好受，如果没办法把火扑灭的话，他觉得自己是会死掉的。Calum这样想着，越发烦躁起来——烦躁并恐惧着，他的喉咙里发出悲伤的呜咽声。他懊恼地闷哼着，一只手扯开自己的裤子。当他看见自己肿胀的男根时，整个人都慌乱起来。

他完全失去了思考的能力，身体本能的反应让他慌慌张张地扯开了Merlin的裤子。没错，哥哥上回就是这么做的。当这个念头从他脑中转瞬即逝的时候Calum其实并没有意识到自己做了什么，他手足无措地爬到Merlin身上抬起了他的腰，颤抖着把分身塞进Merlin的体内。

“啊——啊……”他低鸣起来，空气像是卡在了胸口，Calum用双手撑着地面，抿起嘴唇卯足了力道。“唔…唔……”Calum紧紧盯着Merlin的眼睛，下身与Merlin连接的部分像是完全燃烧起来了。但这次的火不同，相比较于之前让他以为自己会痛死的火，这个更像是能让他舒服死的火。

但是令他惊诧的是，Merlin的眼睛再次变成了金色。Calum张开嘴，本来想要惊呼的句子变成了完全没有含义的呻吟。“啊——啊——”他压低了嗓音，但自己的声音还是在耳朵里雷鸣般的响亮。

跟Merlin交合的过程让Calum的脑子变得一片空白，他闭上眼睛，疯狂地摩擦着彼此的身体。Merlin在他身下发出嘶哑的呻吟，他的眼角再次泛出泪水，但是分身的首端已经冒出了少量的精液。

Calum紧紧咬住牙齿，将全身的力量都集中到了下身。他蓄起所有力道，挺进，抽出，再挺进，再抽出，Merlin呜咽的声音随着他的动作呛出喉咙，Calum的整个身体都颤抖起来——他射精了。Merlin的瞳孔完全散开，他张开嘴，精液喷洒到Calum的衣服上，接着便像被人扼住了脖颈一般地抽泣起来。

高潮之后的Calum脱力地趴在Merlin身上喘息，没有关紧的木门被海风吹得有一下没一下地撞击在门框里，发出啪啪的响声。冷风灌进来，吹到Calum光着的屁股上，把皮肤冻得发白。

Merlin瘫软在地上，视线指向门外对着海面的方向。

“Arthur……”他轻声叫着，泪水浸满了眼眶。

 

 


End file.
